1. Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to communications among users of computing devices, and in particular to communication delivery reports.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
A user of a computing device such as a personal computer or a mobile device may need to know if a particular message has been delivered, that is, has been sent to the computing device utilized by the recipient. The user may also need to know if the recipient's computing device is switched on or if the recipient is available, especially for communicating with overseas contacts.
Message delivery reports may be generated upon a computing device receiving a message or becoming available. These reports are usually enabled by the sending device. However, switching delivery reports on and off is extremely cumbersome in today's applications and the options are typically hidden deep within a menu hierarchy. In addition, delivery reports are generally set on a global basis, that is, for all messages or for none of the messages. For example, a computing device may have only two delivery report settings, either on for all messages or off for all messages. Thus, a user may receive delivery reports for every single message sent unless the user navigates a number of menus to switch delivery reports on and off between sending messages to different persons or devices. Such navigation may be difficult and tedious, and may requires a significant amount of keypresses on the device.